The Hardest of Choices
by Arcanelle
Summary: [COMPLETE InuKag, InuKik, MirSan, KouAya, SessKagu] Kagome is given a chance to go back in time and destroy Onigumo before he became Naraku but if she does it, she'll never see Inuyasha, Sango or Miroku again. What will she do?
1. Tears of Sorrow

**The Hardest of Choices**

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own Inuyasha and company - I only own the plotline for this story._

Well, I've had the idea for this story for a while and finally decided to write it. It will be a few chapters - not many. There will probably be about 5 chapters - this one of Kagome's choice and the pressure put on her to make different choices and her final decision, one of Inuyasha and Kikyou's future, one of Miroku and Sango's future, a joint chapter including the future of Shippou, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kagura, Kouga, and Ayame - and of course one of Kagome's future.

So, you're wondering why the Mir/San fanatic is writing a story that focuses mainly on Inu/Kag and Inu/Kik. Well...it started as me thinking about what it would be like if Naraku had never existed, and Sango and Miroku met up some other way. Then, I decided to turn it into a story. Then I realized I could do it without it being AU - and this story was thought up. So, you see, I can do stories other than Mir/San. Mostly, I just don't want to (mainly because I can't think of good ideas for them). You'll even see I can do more than humor - that I can do fluffy, dramatic stories. You'll also see that, despite the fact the Kagome can occasionally get on my nerves a little, I can create the illusion that I really, really like her. I also can create a story where everybody but Naraku/Onigumo wins!

_Couplings (in the order of when they are focused on): Inu/Kag, Inu/Kik, Mir/San, Kou/Aya, Sess/Kagu, and Inu's reincarnation/Kag_

_This is a K[ikyou] F[riendly] F[an] F[iction]. Enjoy!_

===

Kagome stirred lightly in her sleep, twitching, breaking out in cold sweat. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew she was having a nightmare. He inched closer to her, eyeing her. "Kagome," he whispered, "Kagome, are you okay?" Her eyes shot open and she launched up from where she lay.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. " I...it was such a horrible dream...I...Naraku...I thought I'd lost you..." Inuyasha locked his arms gently around her.

"Don't worry, Kagome," he told her, "it was just a dream. I'm here for you." She smiled and wiped a tear from cheek.

"I know, Inuyasha," she sobbed lightly, "but it just seemed so...so real..."

"Hey, don't worry," Inuyasha told her, "I'm here for you. I'm not gonna leave you." Kagome sniffled and leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder - she was safe, as long as Inuyasha was there by her side, and if anything were to happen to Inuyasha, she would follow him in death. Neither said anything else, but stayed like that, enjoying each other's companionship until they drifted into a light slumber.

===

Kagome looked around her, baffled by her strange surroundings. There seemed to be an infinite blackness, stretching in all directions. She began running, not knowing where she was headed. _'Where am I?'_ A figure appeared in front of her, startling her.

"Be at rest, child," she told her. Kagome instantly calmed herself. The woman had long silvery hair and soft blue eyes, and she was clothed in a beautiful red silk kimono.

"Who are you?" Kagome questioned this woman. She chuckled and shook her head.

"That is not important, Kikyou," the woman told her. Kagome raised her eyebrows in confusion. "You are Kikyou's reincarnation, are you not?" Kagome nodded. "Now, as you well know, by going back in time, you changed the past." Kagome nodded again, following the woman as she continued to walk off into the white abyss. "So, Kikyou, you fear the loss of your Inuyasha to the monster Naraku - the monster who caused Inuyasha to betray in your past life." Kagome nodded.

"Yes, I do - very much." Kagome didn't like being called Kikyou - it was a chilling thought, to say the least. But she didn't want to correct this woman, as her spiritual aura seemed greater than Kikyou and Tsubaki's combined. She didn't want to take a chance on upsetting her.

"What would you say if I told you that I could provide a way for you to go back in time fifty years and kill Onigumo - before he became the monster Naraku. You could go back in time and prevent you and Inuyasha from betraying one another - Inuyasha would become human, and the two of you would be happy." Kagome's eyes softened.

_'This woman...she talks as though I actually have memories of my past life as Kikyou - that I would somehow benefit from it...'_ Kagome sighed, going over it in her mind. Inuyasha and Kikyou would be happy, and Miroku and Sango would have their families back - but the group would have never met each other.

"Kagome - that is your name _now_, is it not," the woman continued, "Let me tell you something. When two people are fated to be with each other, as Kikyou and Inuyasha or Miroku and Sango, nothing - neither time, nor space - nothing past present or future - can stand between them. Kagome hung her head - if Inuyasha and Kikyou were chosen for each other, then she should just give up on Inuyasha now. "Let me continue, child, before you jump to such conclusions." Was she reading her mind? If that were the case, this woman was more powerful than she had first presumed. "Kagome, you _are_ Kikyou. That is why Inuyasha cannot ever choose between you and Kikyou. If you were ever to meet up with Inuyasha's reincarnation - which you would undoubtedly do if Inuyasha became human, since all human's must at one point die - the two of you would be fated to fall in love."

"So, what you're saying is that two people are fated to be in love with each other for all eternity - even through reincarnation?" Kagome questioned, beginning to understand just what she was being told. "And what about Naraku's incarnations? What would happen to them if I killed Onigumo?"

"Ah, those," the woman began, "Kagura and Kanna, you mean, I'm assuming." Kagome nodded again. "Well, the souls of those will be reincarnated into others - whether humans, youkai, or hanyou I cannot say."

"And Sango-chan and Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked, walking more quickly in order to catch up with the woman.

"Indeed," the woman chuckled, "the odd couple. As I said earlier, they are fated to be together. They would doubtlessly meet up through a twist of fate and eventually end up together."

"And Shippou-chan?" Kagome questioned, wanting to make sure everyone would end up happy.

"The kitsune," she told Kagome, "if left as is - since the child had no prior encounter with Naraku - would be as if you and Inuyasha never met up with him." Kagome sighed. She couldn't do that to poor Shippou - he was so much happier when he'd joined them. "But," the woman continued, "for Shippou, I could twist the arm of destiny so that his father may live, as the poor boy needs someone."

"What about Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, "And the human girl we saw with him?"

"Inuyasha's brother," the woman said, quickening her pace, "is fated to be with Kagura - bless them - and the human girl, Rin - I can give her the same treatment as Shippou, since the only reason Sesshoumaru met with the girl was because Inuyasha used the wind scar on him."

"And Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked, quickening her pace as well. She had no idea where this woman was going - everything looked the same to her: white. Why she was in such a hurry was beyond her.

"Kouga is fated to be with Ayame. But, of course, he himself would never admit to it. The boy is stubborn - I'll give him that." Kagome bit her lip, and her eyes softened, looking away from the woman.

"And... what for me?" Kagome asked, sighing lightly.

"Like I have told you already," the woman chucked, "Kikyou and Inuyasha are eternally fated to each other - even through reincarnation. Someday when you least expect it, the two of you will meet up."

"Will any of us have any memory of this?" Kagome questioned.

"Only yourself and Kikyou." Kagome carefully weighed the options in her head. "You have until tonight to choose." The woman seemed to fade away, leaving Kagome breathless. What had happened? Was she imagining things? Was any of this real?

_"Kagome."_

She looked around frantically, not knowing where the voice was coming from.

_"Kagome!"_

Again, there was that annoying voice. What was is they wanted?

_"For the last time, Kagome, get up!"_

Kagome rubbed her eyes and stood up, looking around. _'It was...a dream?'_

"Finally you're up," Inuyasha grumbled, "My arm fell asleep ages ago." Inuyasha rubbed his arm - which Kagome had been laying on. "Can you please make breakfast? I'm starving." Kagome smiled and dug through her backpack in search of something she could cook quickly, as Inuyasha was very cranky when he was hungry.

===

Kagome sighed, tapping her fingers lightly on her arm.

"Well, Kagome-chan, your dream does sound very real," Sango told her, "perhaps it was a fate or a goddess contacting you - or maybe a very powerful priestess. Perhaps she knows of a spell or a relic which can give you the ability to travel through time."

"Well, maybe, but if that were the case how would she know Kikyou was fated to be with Inuyasha? Or Kouga with Ayame, or Kagura with Sesshoumaru, or you with - ano... It was probably just my overactive imagination," Kagome stated quickly. She didn't really want to give away that Miroku was destined to be her lover through reincarnation as long as they met up together - that would be spoiling it for Sango.

"Who did she say I was fated to be with?!" Sango demanded, looking at her friend. Kagome chuckled nervously.

"Eh...Sango-chan, maybe it would be better if I didn't tell you," Kagome explained, "that way you could find out on your own."

"Answer me this, Kagome," Sango told her, "Is it Houshi-sama?"

"Like I said," Kagome chuckled, "I'm not obliged to tell you." Sango closed her eyes, sighing in relief, as the corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile.

"It is Houshi-sama," Sango stated softly, "am I right?" Kagome nodded shyly.

"Hai," she told her, "she said you were fated to be with Miroku-sama." Sango blushed slightly, as Shippou hopped onto her shoulder.

"What about Miroku?" he asked a bit too loudly. Sango's eyes widened and she clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shippou, be quiet!" she told him. Miroku looked back at the three, smirking.

"Yes, Sango, Lady Kagome, I'm sure I heard my name," he told them, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" the two told him simultaneously. Miroku chuckled, turning back around.

"So what were you talking about?" Shippou asked quietly.

"Nothing," Sango repeated, eyeing the kitsune. Shippou looked at her suspiciously, and then shrugged, knowing it probably wouldn't be anything of interest to him, anyhow.

===

Kagome sat atop the hill, gazing at the stars above. In the event that Sango was right about her dream, and she decided to go back in time and destroy Onigumo, she might never see Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede, or even Inuyasha ever again. On the other hand, if she didn't change the past then she'd be taking the chance that all of them would die at the hands of Naraku. She sighed. _'Please, just give me a sign. Tell me what I should do,'_ she prayed silently.

"Hey," a voice said softly. She turned around to see Inuyasha standing behind her. "What'cha doin'?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Just thinking," she told him, sighing softly, "about a choice I have to make." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"What kinda choice," he questioned, sitting next to her. She pushed a lock of her dark her behind her ear and looked back at him.

"Well, either way, I lose and win, all at the same time," she explained to him, "one way everybody else gets what they really want, but I lose something important to me. The other way, I sort of get to keep what I want, but there's still a chance I could lose it - permanently. Whereas the former option it's still there - I just never get to see it again." Inuyasha scratched his ear.

"Ano...Kagome, you're not stupid or selfish, and I know you'll make the right choice in the end," he told her. She looked at him, her chocolate orbs softening and a smile sweeping over her face. "Sango told me about that dream you had the other night."

"She did?" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha nodded.

"She told me that you were given the option to go back in time and kill Onigumo - but if you did so then I'd never see you again," he told her, "and Kagome, if this were just about me, I'd probably tell you to screw the stupid thing and we could kill Naraku ourselves, but this is also about Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku - It's also about you, Kagome."

"Inuyasha," Kagome sobbed, "I don't like having to make a choice this big and - Inuyasha, she said that Kikyou and I would be the only ones with any memory of it. I don't want Sango-chan, Shippou-chan, and Miroku-sama to forget me - Inuyasha, I don't want _you_ to forget me."

"Kagome, I'm not gonna tell you what to do," Inuyasha told her, "but I trust your judgment. You're smart, Kagome, and I know that whatever choice you make, you'll make the right one." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, knowing now exactly what she had to do. Tear escaped her eyes as she flung her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Inuyasha...thank-you. I know what I must do - for you, for Sango, for Miroku - for Onigumo."

"Kagome...you're going to kill Onigumo, aren't you?" he asked her, knowing from the beginning Kagome would choose that. She nodded. "Kagome, promise that you won't forget me?" he asked her, taking her hand into his own. She nodded.

"Inuyasha, no matter how hard I try, I could never forget you," Kagome told him, wiping a tear from her eye. "Every time I eat ramen I'm bound to remember you." She smiled, rubbing Inuyasha's ears.

"Kagome," he began, blushing slightly. She gazed into his yellow eyes and nodded for him to continue. "I may never get another chance to do this, so..." Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers swiftly, in hopes that the moment may last forever. As their lips parted, another tear graced Kagome's cheek.

"I'll miss you, Inuyasha," she told him, "I really wish you could remember me."

"Kagome, if there's any way at all where I can remember you - even if your name is all I can remember, Kagome," he told her. "If I concentrate hard enough when you go back in time, I'm bound to at least remember your name." Kagome smiled, kissing Inuyasha hard on the lips once more.

As she, Miroku, and Shippou watched Inuyasha and Kagome from nearby, Sango couldn't help but let a tear escape her eye. She would never see Kagome, Inuyasha, or Shippou again - and what if Kagome was wrong...what if she didn't meet up with Miroku again? What if when she did nothing happened between them? "Sango?" she turned around and looked up at Miroku, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Houshi-sama..." she whispered, "do you really think Kagome's dream was real?" He nodded sadly.

"From the sound of it," he told her, "it is common to be contacted by such beings through dreams."

"As much as I want Naraku dead and Kohaku and my father back," she told him, "I don't want to forget you." Miroku put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"And I don't want to forget you, Sango," he told her, "but Naraku will be nonexistent. Somehow, Sango, I will find you once again, and that is a promise."

"Houshi-sama," she told him, "I had promised you that I would bear your children once Naraku was dead, so...once Kagome has gotten rid of Onigumo, seek out the Taiji-ya village and ask my father for my hand in marriage."

"You really mean it?" he asked her. Sango nodded solemnly.

"Yes, Houshi-sama, I mean it."

===

Kagome was, once again, in the white abyss. She looked around in search of the mysterious woman who'd called her 'Kikyou'. Once again, when she least expected it, the woman's figure appeared in front of her. "Have you made your decision, Kagome?" the woman questioned. Kagome nodded.

"I'm going. I've decided to destroy Onigumo," Kagome announced. The woman smiled warmly.

"I'm glad you will take advantage of my offer, Kikyou," the woman told her, "follow me." Kagome once again followed the woman off into the endless whiteness.

_'I wish she would make up her mind - am I Kikyou or am I Kagome? I can't be both.'_

"You will be given an arrow and bow, which you will use to impale Onigumo," the woman explained to her, "The moment he is dead, you will automatically be returned to your true time. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kagura - none of them will remember you. You're a brave girl, Kagome, and a very caring one."

"Why do you call me both 'Kikyou' and 'Kagome'?" Kagome asked, quickening her pace. the woman chuckled lightly.

"So many questions to which the answers are not important," she mumbled, "just do as I told you without interacting with anyone." Kagome nodded. Suddenly a temple appeared in front of them. "Come - the time portal lies in the temple." Kagome followed, taking the bow and arrow she was given. A strange green vortex appeared in front of her. "That is the portal. Go through it - the other side lies in Onigumo's cave." Kagome gulped, stepping through the vortex. She came face-to-face with a bandaged man - Onigumo. She quaked, as the man's cold eyes and deathly stare was the same as Naraku.

_'It's definately him,'_ she thought, raising her bow and pointing the arrow at him. She held her breath, letting the arrow loose. It seemed to hit him in slow motion, and before she knew it, she could see her memories from between when she fell down the well until the moment passing before her eyes. There was a bright flash of light, and she jolted upward, to find herself in her bed at home. "Onigumo...is really dead..." she whispered, "that means that I never really met Inuyasha...but it also means he and Kikyou are - no, were happy. They're both dead. They died long ago..."

===

Well, what do you think? The next chapter will be Inu/Kik. Please tell me what you thought of it - I'm dying to know how good this one is/was/will be.


	2. Thinking of You

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own anything but the plotline and my eight mangas. That's right - yesterday I bought three new ones. I now own 6, 10, 11, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17...and Maison Ikkoku no. 1. Next on my list: 7, 9, 12, and 18._

Well, this will be the Inu/Kik chapter. Don't worry, Kagome fans, in the end it all transfers to Inu/Kag. In fact, there are even tiny bits and pieces in this chapter that hint at Inu/Kag. And nobody panic - I have no intention of claiming Houjo is Inuyasha's reincarnation. That would be interesting, and I have nothing against Houjo, but he is practically Inuyasha's exact opposite.

**_Reviewers_**

_Wow. Seven reviews on the first chapter. I feel so loved...-sniffs-_

_ArtificialRed_: Thanks. This is probably, over all, one of my best stories ever written. Of course, I may just feel that way because I actually spell checked it.

_Guardian of the Hell Gate_: I hope my update was quick enough for you

_Emily_: Well, like said in the last chapter, Kagome _IS_ Kikyou, so basically it's the same thing. And the final chapter will have Inuyasha's reincarnation in it, so fundamentally it will be Inu/Kag. And the reason Inuyasha didn't protest is because he was thinking of Kagome's safety and how Naraku killed Miroku and Sango's families - he said so himself. -points to conversation between Kag and Inu-

_Carri_: Thanks...-blushes- I forgot...okay, I didn't see that episode and I only read the manga once -kicks the TV-. I was told if I stayed up past 11 on a school night watching TV again my TV was getting trashed. That and I fell asleep. I wish I lived in another time zone...

_ninalee-chan_: Thank-you

_shmo_: Thank-you, as well.

_Heart of Friendship_: Thank-you, Amber. Unfortunately, I haven't yet decided what Inu's reincarnation will be named. But I'll let you know when I find out. It will probably be something from another anime, though.

===

Kikyou walked casually into the cavern where Onigumo rest, nearly dropping the bowl or herbs she carried in shock as she looked upon Onigumo. An arrow pierced his heart, and she could tell right away he was dead. Suddenly, memories that seemed to be hers - but she was sure weren't - passed in front of her eyes. Her pinning Inuyasha to a tree, her death, her being brought back to life, a girl in a strange green kimono named Kagome - her reincarnation - traveling with Inuyasha in search of shards or the Shikon no Tama, and that same girl striking Onigumo dead with an arrow. Kikyou blinked a few times. _'I know these aren't my memories...they haven't even happened,'_ Kikyou thought, touching the jewel around her neck, _'The Shikon Jewel is still in one piece...'_ She shook her head. _'But how else could Onigumo have died?'_ She decided continuing to worry herself over it would be useless, and the best thing to do at the time was to see Onigumo was given a proper burial.

===

Kaede snickered as Inuyasha came into view. "Just what do you find so funny brat?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, eyeing her.

"Nothing," the young girl protested, "It's just I almost didn't recognize you without your dog ears." Inuyasha snorted, rolling his eyes. Kikyou laughed lightly, sitting next to Kaede.

"Inuyasha, there's nothing wrong with the way you look," Kikyou assured him, "you said you wanted to become human."

"Easy for you to say," he told her, "you've been human all your life. I'm usually only human one night a month."

"It may take a little getting used to," Kikyou told him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "but you'll get used to it. Anyway, now I don't have to worry about keeping demons away from the jewel and can live a normal life." Inuyasha smirked.

"Kikyou, no matter how hard you try," he told her, "you'll never be normal." Kikyou raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Kikyou questioned. Inuyasha looked at his nails.

"My fingernails are too short," he complained. "I want 'em long again." Kikyou chuckled lightly.

"Are you avoiding my question, Inuyasha?" she asked him. He snorted.

"Ya wanna know somethin' weird?" he asked her. She shrugged. "Ever since that day you said Onigumo died, I've had this name ringing in my head," he told her, "I don't know how or why, or even whose it is. But it won't go away!"

"And what name would this be?" Kikyou questioned.

"Kagome." Suddenly a memory of Kikyou's surfaced. Kagome was the name of the girl who had supposedly shot Onigumo - in those strange memories she had been the girl Inuyasha had been with...her reincarnation. "It's really weirding me out. Though, I have to admit, it's kind of a nice name. Any ideas?"

"Not a one," Kikyou told him, shaking her head, "maybe it's just something from a past life of yours that you can't forget." Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"Yeah," he thought aloud, "I bet that's it."

===

Kikyou strolled happily near the lake, when suddenly she felt a push from behind her and she landing the icy crystal-clear water.

"You need to be more careful, Kikyou," a voice told her playfully, "you never know what idiot is gonna come up and push you in." Kikyou shivered lightly, smirking. She grabbed his ankle, pulling him in, as well. "I bet you think you're real slick, don't you, Kikyou." Inuyasha splashed her, dampening her hair. Kikyou chuckled, rolling her eyes. She dunked Inuyasha a few inches under the water, and then let him surface again.

"Very," Kikyou remarked, as he regained his breath. He smirked.

"Oh really?" he questioned. He pressed his lips firmly against hers as she locked her arms around his neck. A moment later the two heard various snickers coming from nearby the two broke apart instantly.

"Kaede!" Kikyou exclaimed. Indeed, Kaede - along with just about every other little girl in the village - was standing right in front of them, watching their every move.

"What are you brats doing here!?" Inuyasha exclaimed, more embarrassed than infuriated. The children began screaming - not really in fear as much as in fun, all running off in different directions and Inuyasha hauled himself out of the water. "Just like roaches..." Inuyasha muttered, "When a candle lights up, they scatter..." Kikyou laughed lightly and Inuyasha helped her up.

"Inuyasha, they didn't mean any harm," she told him, "little girls just find things like that amusing."

"Come on, let's get you home," Inuyasha told her, "And out of those wet clothes." Kikyou giggled lightly. Inuyasha blushed, realizing what he'd said. "I didn't mean it like _that_." Kikyou wrung her hair out, shaking her head.

"I know, Inuyasha," she told him, taking his hand into her own and beginning to walk back towards the village. She felt him tug on her arm, and once more her lips were locked to his. He quickly separated from her, licking his lips.

"Come on, let's go find you some dry clothes," he told her. She gave him a sideways glance, shaking her head. She would probably never come to fully understand Inuyasha.

===

Kikyou's words rang through his head like the sound of a gong. She placed her hand on his face. "Inuyasha, did you hear me?" she asked gleefully, "I'm pregnant." He grasped her hand, wrapping his arm around her tightly.

"Kikyou," he began, "this is probably one of the most wonderful days of my life. It's hard for me to believe it's really happening." A tear of joy trailed down Kikyou's cheek as she lightly kissed Inuyasha's lips.

"So, what's my son's name gonna be?" Inuyasha questioned, looking at Kikyou.

"And how do you know it won't be a daughter?" Kikyou questioned. Inuyasha shrugged.

"'Cause I'm smart," he told Kikyou. She chortled at his remark.

"What do you think?" Kikyou asked him.

"If it's a girl I wanna call it Kagome," he told her, "and if it's a boy I'm calling it Inuyasha Jr."

"And what's wrong with Kikyou Jr.?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Alright, then, if it's a boy we can call it Kikyou Jr. instead of Inuyasha," he told her playfully. Kikyou socked him lightly in the arm.

"I bet you think you're really funny, don't you, Inuyasha?" Kikyou questioned kidding. He smirked.

"And so what if I do?" he questioned. "You got a problem with it."

"Of course not," she told him. He grabbed her hands in his.

"C'mon, Kikyou," he told her cheerfully, "we're gonna tell the village the good news!" And with the, Inuyasha pulled her out the door and announced that he would soon be a father loud enough so the whole village - and probably the Native Americans on the other side of the globe - could hear him.

===

"Get up! Get up!" a younger voice commanded him as he felt a sudden increase of weight on his stomache.

"I'm tired, Kagome," he muttered, keeping his eyes closed, "the sun ain't even out yet."

"Daddy!" she whined. He rubbed his eyes, picking the little girl up off of his abdomin.

"Alright, you win," he groaned, getting up.

"I want breakfast!" she told him, jumping up and down.

"I'll try and make you breakfast," he grumbled, "but don't wake your mother."

"'Cause she says she doesn't want you cooking anymore?" the young girl questioned.

"No, Kagome, because your mother needs her sleep and you kept her up all night," Inuyasha corrected his daughter, slightly annoyed.

"How come grown-ups have to sleep so much?" she questioned as Inuyasha hung the pot over the fireplace.

"What I don't get is how a seven year old can manage to get so little sleep and still be so hyper in the morning," Inuyasha grumbled. The young girl giggled, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Is the food gonna be hard black lumps that I can't eat again?" she questioned, watching him cook.

"Hopefully not," he grumbled, "but don't get your hopes up."

===

Kagome sat on her porch sulking, watching the sun set. "You okay, Kagome?" her brother asked, appoaching her. She nodded.

"I'm fine...I'm just thinking about someone," she explained to him. He held out the bag of cookies he was eating from.

"You want some, nee-chan?" he asked her. She looked at him, smiling for the first time that day.

"Thanks, Souta," she told him, picking a sugar cookie from the bag. She turned it around a few times in her hand. "You know what would really make me feel better?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Some instant ramen. Come on, I'll make us some." Kagome smiled and opened the door for her little brother, geading toward the kitchen to make herself and Souta instant ramen.

===

Well, I enjoyed this chapter, but next comes Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku, and I'm gonna enjoy it most of all. I can't wait! Well, I've got four minutes until my six hour Saturday evening anime marathon begins, so I'll end this A/N here. R/R, please! 


	3. Coming Back

**_Disclaimer:_**_ It's not mine. Nothing is mine but the story's plotline._

This chapter is gonna be longer than the prior - it's twelve pages to be precise, where the prior was only five - since Inuyasha and Kikyou already knew each other and they were already in a relationship, unlike Miroku and Sango, who (as of yet) don't even know each other. Plus, ya know, this _is_ my favorite coupling and I naturally want to write more on it then any of the others. I had expected to get this chapter out a few days ago, but it ended up being much longer than I'd first estimated, so it took me longer to produce. Also, to any reviewers of my story _'Thirteen'_, I'm sorry about the long wait on that. I'll get it out tomorrow or Sunday.

_Curiosity getting the better of me: Does anyone know if Sango and Kohaku's father was ever given a name?_

**_Reviews_**

_Heart of Friendship_: Arigatou, Amber. I can't wait to read your fic, as well.

_burnt rice_: That part will be in the last chapter. It'll probably be either nearly as long as this chapter, or as short as the last chapter. Depending on what type of mood I'm in.

_Princess Kagome_: Arigatou. I had wanted to get this up earlier, and I'd even wanted to write more on this couple, but couldn't as it was already a huge chapter.

_Aamalie_: Arigatou to you as well. I hope it's long enough for you...it certainly took me a while to write. Longer than I'd expected. Personally, I've got nothing against Houjo himself, but he doesn't seem at all like Inuyasha - he doesn't look or act even the slightest bit similar.

===

"So, this demon that haunts your village," he repeated, "possesses the ability to pass through solid objects and even make itself invisible." The other man nodded.

"It's extremely quick, as well," the older man told him. "It's almost embarrassing that even the greatest of the taijiyas can't seem to slay it." The young monk chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry, some demons are impossible to be beaten unless one holds spiritual power," he explained. "If it makes you feel better, I won't let it get out that there was a demon that your village couldn't handle alone." The older man nodded again.

"Arigatou, once again, for helping us out with this menace," he told him, "by the way, I don't believe I caught your name."

"Miroku," the monk told him. He nodded.

"Well, Miroku-san, you're welcome to stay the night in my household," the man told him.

"It would probably be better for me to leave right away," Miroku told the man, "besides I wouldn't want to be a burden on you."

"Nonsense, it would be no trouble," the man told him, "I insist you stay. I'm sure Sango and Kohaku could keep you company."

"Sango and Kohaku?" Miroku wondered, "Who would they be?"

"My daughter and young son," the man told him. Miroku's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of a female.

"Well, since you've insisted I suppose I could stay the night," he told the man. "So, tell me of your son and daughter," Miroku requested, "what of them?"

"Well, Kohaku has recently hit eleven years of age and is now allowed to slay demons with the older ones," he told Miroku, "he's a shy boy and he's slightly insecure, but he's doing extremely well for his age." Miroku feigned interest as the man talked of his son, but perked up once his daughter was mentioned. "Sango is the living image of her mother. Don't be fooled by her looks, though," he continued, "she's among our village's finest taijiyas."

"I take her beauty is stunning?" Miroku questioned. The older man grinned.

"Like I said, she's the living image of her mother," he told him, "but I'll let you be the judge of her beauty." The man led Miroku inside of his house, and the two were greeted by a young boy.

"Otousan," the boy gasped, jumping up, "you're home." The man nodded.

"You must be Kohaku," Miroku stated, extending his hand, "I've heard much about you from your father."

"Yes, I am," the boy said, shaking Miroku outstretched hand, "It's nice to meet you, Houshi-sama."

"Please, call me Miroku," he told the boy, "after all, don't you think it might be a little awkward if everyone called you 'Tajiya-san'?" Kohaku laughed lightly.

"Yeah...I guess it would," he chuckled. Kohaku's father nodded.

"Well, I have to talk with some of the villagers about problem they've been having," he told them, "Kohaku, I trust you'll see to it that Miroku-san's stay is a pleasant one." Kohaku nodded. "By the way, where is your sister?"

"Oh, nee-chan? She wanted to bathe," he explained, "She said she'd only be a moment." Miroku closed his eyes, smirking at his own thoughts of a lovely woman wet and unclothed.

===

A young woman entered the room, running her fingers through her soggy black hair. Her yukata clung tightly to her damp skin, showing off nearly all of her curves, which certainly did not go unnoticed by Miroku. "Kohaku, I -" Upon seeing Miroku, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Kohaku, who is this?" Kohaku rushed back into the room, carrying tea.

"This is Miroku-sama," Kohaku explained, "He's the monk that father hired to help us with the demon." Sango gasped, bowing her head.

"Forgive me, Houshi-sama," she said, "it was rude of me. My name is -"

"Sango," he finished, "am I correct?" She nodded, slightly confused. "You're even more beautiful than your father let on," he assured her. She blushed heavily at his comment. She had received many compliments throughout her life, but that wasn't exactly one of them.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," she told him, attempting to hide her red cheeks, "Um..."

"Anybody want tea?" Kohaku questioned. Miroku nodded, sitting down.

"Arigatou, Kohaku," he told the boy, taking the tea cup handed to him. Sango sat down next to him, taking her cup of tea from Kohaku as he sat in front of the two. A moment later Sango felt a hand caressing her bottom - giving her the strangest feeling of _deja vu_. She blinked a few times, then elbowed Miroku in the stomached, causing him to withdraw his hand.

"Tell me, Houshi-sama," she questioned, "do you do that to _all_ the girls you meet - or just the 'beautiful' ones?" Kohaku, who was clueless as could be, simply shrugged it off and began playing with the cat demon next to him.

"I don't suppose there's any safe way to answer that," Miroku stated. Sango narrowed her eyes. As her father came in, Sango smiled and greeted him.

"I trust you three have been getting along well?" he questioned them. Sango nodded. "Miroku-san, once we have an idea of where the demon is located, you and a taijiya will informed of its location so that it may be exorcised," he explained. Miroku nodded.

"I understand, sir," he told him calmly.

"You'll be staying in Kohaku's room tonight," he told Miroku, "Kohaku, you'll be staying with Sango in her room. Kohaku nodded. He turned back to Miroku. "I would be careful if you get up in the middle of the night," he whispered to Miroku, "they both have habits of sleep-walking."

===

Miroku watched intently as Sango lifted her oversized boomerang over her shoulder, tossing it into the air. She caught it perfectly as if came back to her. He had to admit, despite the fact that it was an unusual weapon; it certainly seemed like an effective one. She glanced at him, sitting her Hiraikotsu down. "Do you really find it that fascinating that I'm training, Houshi-sama, or do you just like watching women in tight-fitting clothes?" she questioned. He smirked, shaking his head.

"You really like to ask me questions that have no right answer, don't you?" he asked, sitting on the porch.

"Possibly," she told him, turning away from him to watch Kohaku practice with his chain-and-sickle. When he tried to catch it after thrusting it out he missed, unintentionally flinging it backwards, landing it at Miroku's feet. Sango sighed, picking it up and walking over to Kohaku.

"I'm an accident waiting to happen..." he whined. Sango shook her head, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Kohaku, you're problem is you have a lack of confidence," she explained, "Just have a little faith in yourself and focus on your target." Sango lifted the sickle and thrust it out at the clay pot which was being used as his target, then after hitting it, pulled on the chain, catching it in her hand. "You're turn," she told him, handing it back to him. He gulped, and focusing on the next target, he thrust it out and hit it. A small smile spread across his face as he pulled back on the chain and caught it in his hand, just as Sango had done.

"I did it..." Kohaku gaped, grinning. Sango nodded.

"I told you, 'you only needed confidence'," she explained, "Just be sure not to get over confident." He nodded, thrusting the sickle out again. Sango sat down on the porch just over a meter away from Miroku, occasionally glancing over at him to check where his hands were, which had gotten Miroku's attention after a few moments.

"If you keep doing that because of earlier, I'm sorry about that," he told her, "and I promise I won't do anything like that again unless you allow it." Sango raised an eyebrow, clearly debating on whether or not she could trust him. Sango's father approached the group gesturing toward Miroku.

"The demon has been spotted," he told Miroku, "on the eastern side of the village. I'll send a taijiya with you."

"Might I make a request as to who I take?" Miroku asked him. He nodded. "I would like for Kohaku to come. I assure you that he won't be harmed, and I think he might enjoy the experience." Both Sango and Kohaku were pleasantly surprised by his request.

"I don't know..." his father began.

"Please?" Kohaku begged, "I'll be careful, and I'll do exactly as Miroku-sama says. Please, Otousan?" His father nodded.

"I suppose it can't hurt to give you some experience with demons," he told the boy. Kohaku beamed.

"Alright!" Kohaku exclaimed. Sango smiled at Kohaku.

"Don't do anything stupid," she told him, ruffling his hair. "And you," she turned towards Miroku, "if I notice so much as a scratch on my little brother, you'll regret the day you were born." Miroku took her hand into his own.

"Sango, I assure you, you're brother is perfectly safe with me," he told her. She nodded.

"I certainly hope so."

===

Kohaku lifted his weapon onto his shoulder, poised to attack. Miroku took an exorcism sutra from his sleeve looking over at Kohaku. "This is it - I can feel the demonic power in the air," he told Kohaku, "After I weaken it, you finish it off. It will be unable to go intangible or disappear." Kohaku nodded. Despite the fact that it was a very serious mission he couldn't help but grin wildly. After all, this was the first time he'd been allowed to slay a demon without his father's guidance throughout the entire time.

He watched as Miroku concentrated, attempting to pinpoint the demon. He nodded to Kohaku, and then hurled the sutra at what appeared to be an empty space. As it came in contact with an it, however, a large demon appeared. Kohaku had to admit it was the single most hideous thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. In a fit of furry it struck Miroku, knocking him backwards into a tree. "Miroku-sama...!" Kohaku exclaimed, looking back at him.

"I'm fine," Miroku told Kohaku, rubbing his shoulder, "take care of the demon." Kohaku nodded, throwing the sickle at the demon. He missed the heart by only by no more than twelve centimeters. He retracted it, yanking back on the chain. He carefully dodged the demons blows, keeping Miroku in his vision. He unsheathed his katana, hurling it at the demon deep into its stomach. As it was occupied with attempting to remove it, Kohaku threw the sickle at its chest hitting it right on its heart. The demon's lifeless corpse fell backwards, blood spilling every where. Kohaku pulled the bloodied katana from the monster and shoved it back into its scabbard, looking over at Miroku.

"You did well," Miroku told him, pushing himself upwards. Kohaku smiled broadly. Miroku cursed under his breath, rubbing his neck. Kohaku looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "That looked like it hurt." Miroku chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"I'll be okay," he told him, "it's merely a minor injury. I'm pretty sure I'll survive - it hurts a bit, but it's not a big deal." Kohaku figured it hurt a lot more than he let on, but also figured that, like he said, it was relatively minor injury and should heal in a day or so. "Just wait until your village hears that you killed the demon that even your father couldn't fight." Kohaku snickered at the thought. "I suppose that makes you the town hero," Miroku told him.

"It wasn't really a big deal," Kohaku told him, "I couldn't have managed it if you hadn't weakened it." Miroku shook his head.

"Maybe so, but you're still the one who ultimately destroyed it," Miroku told him. Kohaku grinned.

"I guess so," he whispered.

===

Sango watched intently as Kohaku explained to a group of girls about his age exactly what happened between him and the demon. She shook her head and looked back at Miroku. "I don't know what you told him," she muttered, "but you gave my shy, sweet little brother an ego."

"Every time he tells that story the demon gets bigger," Miroku chuckled, "The first time he might have been overly modest, but I think the second time was the most accurate version. Yet every time he tells it, he manages to end it modestly. He's a strange one, but he's a good kid." He rubbed his shoulder blade - the pain was close to unbearable.

"Are you alright, Houshi-sama?" she asked him, sitting down next to him. He shook his head.

"I'll be fine," he told her, "it just hurts a bit from where that demon knocked me back into a tree - ouch..." He rubbed the back of his neck in hopes that the pain would go away. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Why is it you men are always so afraid to admit when you're injured?" Sango questioned. He smirked, shaking his head.

"I'm not afraid, I just don't want to bother you with my problems," he told her. She snorted, moving behind him.

"You're not being a bother," she told him, gently massaging his shoulder, "unless you count the fact that I have you to thank for the fact that Kohaku is now going to make me listen to him tell me over and over again how he 'single-handedly destroyed the demon'." Miroku chuckled, watching Kohaku attempt to reenact how he slew the demon.

"Arigatou, Sango," he told her, "It feels much better." The pain in his shoulder seemed to melt away as she continued to knead his skin. She smiled bashfully, though he didn't notice.

"It's nothing, Houshi-sama," she told him, blushing lightly.

===

Miroku took a sip of the lukewarm tea before him, glancing over at Sango, who was entertaining a cat youkai. Her father raised an eyebrow, studying him. "You know, sir," Miroku began, "one day, I'm sure Sango will make a fine wife for some lucky man. I envy whoever that may be." He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking to marry my daughter or are you just trying to start a conversation?" Miroku smirked.

"Does everyone in your family enjoy asking such hard questions?" Miroku asked. Sango's father chuckled lightly.

"I'd like an answer, Miroku-san," he requested. Miroku eyed Sango longingly.

"If I were ever to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage what would you say?" Miroku asked him, turning his gaze back to his host.

"I'd say neither Sango nor I know you well enough to make that decision at the time," he told Miroku, standing up, "but if you truly wanted to marry her, you could stay here for two weeks. If I found you worthy of my daughter, you would have her in marriage - but only if that's what she wanted as well." He gazed back at Sango. He wasn't sure why, but he felt there was something special about her - something that made her different from all other women.

"You're sure that my staying here wouldn't be a burden for you?" he asked. Sango's father shook his head.

"Is that really what you're worried about," her father questioned, "or are you merely afraid of commitment?"

"I'm not afraid of commitment," Miroku assured him, "and I would like to marry your daughter, sir."

===

"Did Miroku-sama tell you?" Kohaku asked, laying his futon across from Sango's.

"Tell me what?" she asked, lying down on her stomach to face Kohaku.

"Then I take it Otousan told you," Kohaku assumed.

"Told me what?" she repeated, a bit agitated.

"So then you don't know," Kohaku stated. Sango looked at him in annoyance. "Miroku-sama asked Otousan for your hand in marriage, and Otousan said the Miroku-sama has to stay here for two weeks to make sure he can put up with you for the rest if his life. It he doesn't run off by the end of the time period you're to be wed."

"Is _that_ what he said?" Sango grumbled. Kohaku shrugged.

"I may have paraphrased it a bit," he explained, "but, more or less, that's what they said." Sango blushed deeply at this.

"Houshi-sama...wants me as his wife...?" she questioned. The fact that any man wanted her as a wife startled her - especially someone like him. True, he did seemed interested in her, but she assumed he was merely a lecher and did the same to nearly all women he ran across. She only wondered whether or not she could trust him to be faithful to her.

"At least that's what I heard, anyway," Kohaku told her.

"So, Kohaku, tell me: Why am I the last one to know of this?" she asked him.

"I only told a few kids in the village, it's not like I told everyone -" he started.

"That's not what I meant," she began, "and why were you telling people outside of this household?! They don't need to know until the plans are final, and even then you should let _me_ tell them!"

"I only told two other people," he told her, "Oh, and Kirara." Sango sighed deeply. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to marry Miroku - she had only known him for about a day, and through the course of the day he seemed to have many different personality traits - almost as though he were a completely different person every time she went around him.

"Kohaku," she asked, "What do you think of Houshi-sama?" He looked in her direction, laying down on his futon.

"Miroku-sama is really a nice guy," Kohaku told her, "He kind of fun to be around. I can't believe he asked Otousan for my help slaying the demon. I really think you should agree to marry him. You aren't gonna find someone much better." Sango sighed, looking at Kohaku.

"Kohaku, don't get me wrong, Houshi-sama is nice," she explained to him, "and I like him just fine, but Kohaku, I don't know yet if I _love_ him." Kohaku looked at her sideways.

"So spend some time with him," Kohaku told her, "get to know him. You're bound to fall in love with him that way." Sango chuckled lightly at her brother's remark.

"You're pretty determined that I'm going to marry Houshi-sama, aren't you?" she asked. "Fine. If it'll make you happy I'll spend some time with him and get to know him." Kohaku grinned broadly.

"Arigatou, Sango," he told her.

===

Sango stepped outside to see Miroku, who was sitting on the porch. She wasn't really expecting him to be up so early. "I'm going for an early morning stroll," she told him, "you're welcome to join me, Houshi-sama."

"I'd be honored," he told her, bowing his head slightly. The two began walking around the twilight of the seemingly lifeless village in silence. "I take it you've heard about me asking for your hand in marriage?" he asked her, breaking the silence. Sango took a deep breath and turned to him.

"Houshi-sama, I don't want to sound rude," she began, "but why is you chose me of all women?" Miroku smiled, gazing at her. She was about as insecure as Kohaku was - just about different matters.

"Sango, you're beautiful, kind, and strong-willed, you already have plenty of experience with children - you have helped to raise your brother, and you give a great massage," he explained, "what more could I possibly desire in a wife?" She blushed deeply, barely able to speak.

"You seem to have a high opinion of me, Houshi-sama," she observed. Miroku nodded.

"And what is your opinion of me?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't really know much about you, to be honest," she told him, "though, Kohaku seems assured that one way or another I'm going to accept your proposal." Miroku chuckled lightly.

"Do you want to know more about me?" he asked her. She smirked at him, pushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Do you want to tell me more about you?" Sango asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to burden you with my problems," he told her, "but if you wish to know, I suppose I could tell you."

"I'm not marrying someone I don't know," she told him, taking him by the hand, "come with me." He nodded, following her. He found himself on the top of a hill. Sango smiled, sitting down. "We'll site and talk here," she told him, "and we can watch the sunrise." He sat down next to her, gazing upon her beauty as the sun's rays began to hit her. "I come here every morning to watch the sunrise," she told him, "it's sort of a habit. When I was younger my mother used to drag me up here every morning just so I could watch the sunrise. I hated getting up early, but seeing the beautiful sunrise made it all worth while. She died just a few years after Kohaku was born, but I still seemed to wake up just moments before the sunrise - I'd gotten used to waking up early. Ever since, I've came up here and watched the sun slowly peak up over the horizon every morning in her memory." Miroku nodded solemnly.

"The sunrise is beautiful, isn't it?" he asked himself, switching his gaze away from Sango. Finally he spoke up once again, "My mother died giving birth - I don't really know much about her, other than what little my father has told me of her."

"I'm sorry, Houshi-sama," Sango told him, "I didn't mean to bring something like that up."

"It's alright," he told her, "after all, you did bring me up here so we could get to know one another better." She nodded.

===

The first of the two weeks was over, and the second week was nearly through. Both Miroku and Sango were anticipating the day when her father would decide whether or not they would be allowed to marry - Sango was almost certain they would be, though. The two were stargazing out on the same hill they had first watched the sunrise on.

"Sango, maybe we should head back now, it's getting late," he told her, "I'm getting a bit tired." He looked over at her, and he chuckled lightly. "Looks like she read my mind." Sango had drifted into a peaceful sleep and was lying next to him in the grass. He carefully lifted her up into his arms so as not to wake her up. As he began walking her back down to the village a cold wind rushed across the two, causing Sango to instinctively snuggle closer to him.

"Houshi-sama..." she whispered in her sleep. A smile spread across Miroku's face. He could take a few guesses at what her dream was about, but he figured that they were probably all wrong since all his speculations were rather provocative - the possibility of it was still plenty enough to bring a smirk to his face. As he entered her home he noticed everyone else was already asleep. He quietly carried her into her room and laid her on her futon. He shook his head, suppressing laughter as he heard Kohaku mumbled something about 'evil pink ponies attacking'.

He was about to leave when he heard Sango speak once more, "Houshi-sama..." He sat down in front of her, watching intently to see if he could figure out what she was dreaming of. He smiled, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. As his hand trailed down her face, she caught it in her own. He gently removed his hand from hers in hopes that she would still sleep. He smiled down at her, picking himself up and heading for the door. "Houshi-sama, wait," he heard from behind him. He figured she was still talking in her sleep, but when he turned around he found himself face-to-face with her.

"Sango," he whispered, a bit startled. She smiled sleepily, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Goodnight, Houshi-sama," she told him. She leaned upwards and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Goodnight, Sango," he said, letting his lips brush against hers as he spoke. She blushed lightly as she turned and walked back to her futon. Miroku licked his lips and walked out towards the room which he was staying in.

As he lay awake, staring at the ceiling Miroku couldn't help but imagine life with Sango as being completely wonderful. Prior to knowing her he'd never really considered marriage - it seemed too final of a decision, and he had never really been the type of person to stick to one woman. Sango, though, had seemed different. She was worth the sacrifice he was making. He had sensed something vaguely familiar almost as soon as he met her, though he was sure the two of them had never met. He knew one thing was for certain, though: Sango was unlike any other woman he ever met.

===

"Kohaku, are you sure that's what happened last night?" his father asked him. Kohaku nodded. "Kohaku, I don't think there are any pink ponies here - ponies don't even come in pink."

"Well, maybe the pony part was a dream," Kohaku confessed, "but I'm sure I woke up for a second and saw nee-chan kiss Miroku-sama." His father nodded.

"Houshi-sama," Sango began, stepping in front of where Miroku sat, "I'm going to the hot springs." He began to get up, as to him it had appeared an invitation. "And this time I don't want you 'guarding me against demons while I'm vulnerable'," she told him. He chuckled nervously.

"Of course, Sango," he told her, nodding.

"Hold on, Sango," her father told her. She looked over at him as he approached her. "Miroku-san, this concerns you, as well." Miroku stood up next to Sango and Kohaku scurried over behind his father. "Now, I know it's only the twelfth day and I wasn't supposed to decide until the fifteenth day, but after having a conversation with Kohaku, I've came to a conclusion." Sango bit her lip, grabbing Miroku's hand. Her father smiled, turning to her, "Assuming it's what you want, Sango, the two of you shall be wed this evening." A grin spread from ear to ear on Sango's face.

"Domo arigatou Otousan!" she exclaimed, hugging her father, "this means a lot to me." After hugging her father she wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck, bringing her lips to meet his hard. After a few moments of watching this, Sango's father finally cut in about the time he noticed Miroku's hands exploring his daughter's body.

"Alright, that's enough," he told them sternly, "save it for tonight, okay? I'm not too interesting in my daughter loosing her virginity right in front of my eyes..."

"Otousan!" Sango exclaimed, blushing. She could hear Kohaku's snickering from behind her father. Miroku merely smirked, looking over at Sango.

"What about that hot spring?" he whispered in her ear. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"You can have your fun later this evening," she said softly into his ear, "but you heard as well as I did that Otousan isn't crazy about us coming in physical contact prior to the marriage ceremony. If you'll excuse me, though, I have to inform the few people that haven't heard from someone who heard from someone that heard from Kohaku about the marriage." Miroku nodded, removing his hands from her waist.

"Just don't go to the hot springs without me," he told her. She smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, Miroku-sama, I won't," she told him. He smiled contently upon hearing her really say his name for the first time and he sat down next to Kohaku.

===

Kagome sat on her porch looking at her English homework in attempt to remember all the rules of the language - it was very complex, after all, and nearly all the American's she knew were terrible with grammar, despite English being their native language. She sighed, shutting the book. Out of nowhere a boomerang landed at her feet. She picked it up, baffled. A young girl with shining blonde hair ran up, panting.

"Gomen, I'm not very good with it yet," she explained as Kagome handed it back to the young girl. As Kagome watched her run toward a brown haired man she assumed was the girl's father, she couldn't help remember Sango, and Miroku as well.

"I wonder what happened to them..." she sighed, picking up her book and heading inside her house.

===

As you can see, at the end of each couple's section, there will be a small interlude of Kagome. Anyway, yes, this is a very long chapter, and it's 11:30 p.m. EST, which is a bit late to be writing, but I wanted to be able to watch Spider-man 2 in the theater tomorrow without feeling guilty about this not being done.


	4. Unlikely Discovery

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "!' m n ev!l muƒƒ!n. ƒ3r m3h!"_

So, so, so sorry it took this long to get this chapter out. This chapter will have a cameo of Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku in it, and implied Rin/Kohaku, since I couldn't help myself from slapping them in here someplace. So, without further ado, I give you the next chappy...

**FYI: Kyoko is 'Kagura'. Got it? Good.**

===

_Reviews_

_wrath of the demon:_ Thank-you. I'm trying to write a Mir/San one-shot, since there is a major lack of good M/S lately - all I can find in Sess/San, and I don't even know how that one came to be.

_ArtificialRed:_ Thankies! I was surprised it turned out so long, but because it was so long, it took longer than I expected to make.

_ninalee-chan:_ Yep. I'd been dying to make that chapter. Sorry this update to so long, though. Oh, and it's spelled Kazaana, with two 'a's instead of two 'n's.

_Saggitarius's-Finest:_ You mean he came back from the dead...? Oh, man! I thought he turned good at the very end of the movie right before he died... Spider-man, help!

_Raniatlw:_ Thanks! Don't worry; the next chapter will have plenty of Inu/Kag in it. This one, though, is mostly just glimpses into the lives of the other 'minor' characters.

_Heart of Friendship:_ Yep, you're on my alert list. Hope you get that fic out soon, I've been dying to read it... mostly because I've been giving random ideas for it, but that's beyond the point...

_Kagome21:_ Yep. Absolutely.

===

The young girl of about nine years giggled happily, plucking a few flowers from the field. She weaved them carefully together into a necklace and skipped the raven haired woman sitting in the sun. "Rin made this for Okaa-san," the young girl announced, placing it around the woman's neck. She smiled, nodded.

"Arigatou, dear," the woman told her, "it's lovely."

"Does Okaa-san think Otou-san would like a flower?" the young girl asked, smelling the lilies at her feet. Her mother nodded, smiling.

"I'm sure he would," she told her. The wind lifted young girl's brown hair as she searched through the flowers for a special one for her father. As smile graced her face as she picked a deep blue blossom from the field.

"This one is for Otou-san," she stated, grinning innocently. He mother nodded, smiling.

"It's a beautiful flower, Rin-chan," she told the girl. Rin sat down next to her mother, looking up to the sky.

"Rin had a dream of a demon," she began, "He was a tall and handsome dog demon - Lord of the Western Lands. Rin dreamed that she was an orphan, and was attacked by wolves, but the demon resurrected her with a strange sword. There was a toad demon that followed him around, too. He was fun to play with. The demon took care of Rin, and protected her. He was seeking to kill a demon called Naraku, and also his half brother which he hated, but Rin does not remember why. Rin knows it was just a dream, but it felt real to Rin." Her mother chuckled pulling her into an embrace.

"Hai, it sounds like an interesting dream," her mother told her, "and I suppose that not demons are evil, either. I'm sure there are some demons that have an amount of good in them, but we just never hear of such demons." Rin smiled as her mother tucked a yellow flower behind her ear.

"Rin thinks his name was Sesshoumaru-sama," she recalled. Her mother chuckled, nodding.

"Alright, it's quite enough," her mother told her, "it's time to head back to the village. The exorcism should be nearly complete by now." Rin nodded, following her mother back to the village.

"Can Rin meet the taijiyas?" the young girl asked her mother. The woman nodded.

"As soon as they are done conversing with the headman," her mother told her. Her mother watched as the group exited the headman's house. "It appears one of them is a monk," her mother told her. Rin nodded, beginning to approach them. "Remember your manners," her mother reminded her."

"Hi," Rin chirped, approaching the three. The older two smiled, looking down at her. The younger boy nodded.

"I'm Kohaku," he told her, "It's nice to meet you." Rin handed the boy the yellow flower her mother had placed behind her ear.

"Rin wants to thank Kohaku for helping get rid of the evil demon," she explained. He smiled awkwardly, looking at the blossom in his palm.

"Um...you're welcome," he told her, blushing slightly. An older man - perhaps in his late twenties or early thirties - approached them.

"Otou-san!" Rin exclaimed happily. The man smiled, nodding.

"You're welcome to stay in our home for the night," he told them, "it's nearly dusk, and I hate to think you might be lost in the dark. Besides, I'm sure you're all hungry."

"Please?" Rin begged, looking at the female taijiya and the monk. The young boy and the monk both turned to the female.

"Please, nee-chan?" Kohaku whined, clasping his hands together, "I don't wanna be out there in the dark. I might fall off of a cliff!"

"Yes, please Sango-chan?" the monk asked her. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine," she sighed, "I didn't want to cook, anyway."

"I didn't want her to cook again, either," Kohaku muttered. The young girl who had addressed herself as 'Rin' grabbed his hand and led him away.

"Come, Rin has a game she wants to play with Kohaku!" she exclaimed.

===

Kagome began work on her math homework, watching Souta play a _.Hack_ video game. _'It was so nice being a little kid'_, she thought, _'nothing to worry about, no problems... speaking of kids, I wonder how the girl that followed Sesshoumaru around turned out...'_

"Hey, Kagome, can you help me with this level?" Souta asked, waving the controller in the air.

"Souta, I a little busy," she told him. He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Please, nee-chan?" She sighed, giving in.

"Alright," she said, taking the controller in hand, "but just this one level."

===

Her red hair danced in the wind as she approached the cave. "I guess this is it," she told herself. She began to feel slightly giddy as she entered. "Kouga?" she called out. Every head there turned in her direction, including that of the young chieftain.

"She is a beauty, isn't she Kouga?" Ginta asked, turned towards the chieftain. He chuckled as the memory of this young youkai began to flood back.

"Ayame," he recalled. "It's been quite a while." She smiled, blushing slightly.

"I wasn't sure if you would remember me," she admitted to him. He approached her, tilting her head up with his hand so he could see her better.

"How could anyone forget such a beautiful face as yours?" he asked.

"What you told me last time we met..." she began, "do you really wish to have me as your mate?" Kouga smiled, looking around at his companions. Ginta and Hakkaku nodded, signaling that he should.

"If he decides not to take her, I stake claim over the lass," another of the clan told the wolf demon sitting beside him.

"Of course, Ayame," he told her, "no matter how long or hard I look, I can never find a maiden more beautiful then yourself." She felt her knees weakening as he spoke these words.

"Really...?" she asked happily. He nodded, taking her hand.

"Ayame, I want you as my mate," he told her, pulling her closer to him. A smile threatened to dance upon her lips as his lips met hers.

===

Kagome flipped through the channels on her television set, realizing that -since she no longer visited the Warring States Era - she had more time on her hands than she knew what to do with. She sighed upon seeing a documentary on wolves. _'I wonder what happened to Kouga-kun,'_ she thought, changing the channel to a _Detective Conan_ special.

===

He glanced at the woman lying hidden in the forest, noticing a deep cut on her chest, blood gushing through her kimono. He sniffed the air around him. "She lives," he muttered, turning to the toad-like imp behind him. "She is unconscious, and is very near death."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you don't plan to revive her," the toad youkai asked, "do you?" The tall silver haired man glared at the demon.

"Why are you concerned with such, Jaken?" he questioned. The demon shook his head and bowed.

"Forgive me, m'lord." He took in her scent once more.

"She's a demon, though I can't be sure at the time what sort." She stirred slightly, glaring up at Sesshoumaru with fierce red eyes. "So, you've awakened at last."

"I'll be fine," she assured him, sitting up. She attempted to stand, but her head began to swim and she dropped back to the ground.

"You are seriously injured," he stated observantly, "you shouldn't be moved."

"And why the hell would you care?" she spat at him. He smirked at her.

"I don't," he told her, "but I'd assume you wouldn't be so stubborn as to put your own pride above your well-being." She snorted, leaning back against a tree.

"Fine, I need rest," she admitted, "but I'll recover in a matter of a few days." He glanced at her wound.

"How did that happen to you?" he questioned. She looked down at the blood oozing through her kimono.

"Some God forsaken human shot me with an arrow," she explained, "the damned inferior savage... I'd done nothing to the bastard..." She trembled in pain, clutching her side. She winced as Sesshoumaru drew a katana from its scabbard. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm putting you out of your suffering," he told her, "hold still. You won't feel a thing." She hyperventilated slightly as the blade was brought down upon her, but felt nothing as it scraped across her abdomen. She gasped as the wound began to heal itself.

"What...?!" she gasped as he sheathed his sword.

"Did I not tell you I would end your misery?" She nodded in shock, still not fully grasping the reality of the situation. "What is your name?"

She stared blankly for a moment, and then spoke up, "Kyoko. My name is Kyoko."

===

Kagome sat in her classroom, listening as her teacher explained how temperatures affected the winds. She sighed, thinking of Kagura. _'The woman said she was destined to be with Sesshoumaru,'_ she recalled. _'I really don't think either of them was really evil,'_ she told herself, _'Sesshoumaru even helped Inuyasha on a few rare occasions, and Kagura was being controlled by Naraku. I wonder how things worked out for them...'_

===

Sorry that I didn't go into anything about Kanna or Shippou. I just couldn't think of anything for them... sorry. Anyway, the next chapter will be the last (and for all of you diehard Inu/Kag fans, the most awaited) chapter in this fic. And when I'm done, I can start work on a new fic with a clear conscience. Yay!


	5. Happy Ever After

**_Disclaimer:_**_ "When in doubt, do without."_

I have started making 'rant fics', which are basically short one-shots on a canon couple accompanied by a long rant about why certain alternate couplings concerning the respective characters should never be. Right now I only have one out, and as you could guess it's Mir/San. The next one will be Inu/Kag, though, so be watching for it. They will be out randomly, so you'll have to keep looking.

===

_Reviews_

_Aamalie:_ Yep. Well, I was too lazy to have Kouga react like he did with Kagome there, so... Sorry about the Japanese penname, but I think I'm gonna keep it. I have already begun yelling at my 'other personality' living in my mind which I have dubbed 'Taishoku Kurayami'. It's who I blame stuff on when I get into trouble. 'Kurayami did it!' Nobody knows what I'm talking about, so they just shake their heads and call me weird.

_Raniatlw:_ Yep. I'm glad you like it. It's a little hard for me to write Inu/Kag, though, because I'm naturally inclined as a Miroku fangirl... I plan to write a one-shot of Inu/Kag, though, along with a number of other canon couples. I've already made one of Miroku/Sango, as I am very spiteful of all the alternate pairings concerning them I've been seeing so often lately... I'm obsessed... --. A lot of my upcoming stories will probably have Inu/Kag as a sideline couple, though most will be AUs.

_Heart of Friendship:_ Thanx, Amber. PLUSHIES! Lol, sorry... had to do something stupid there for a second... Also, Shinichi is Inu's reincarnation's name. It's from the Japanese version of _Detective Conan_ (though in the English version - _Case Closed_ - they call him 'Jimmy').

_ninalee-chan:_ As I told Aamalie, I do plan to keep this name... I plan to keep it for at least as long as I am obsessed with anime, which will be a long, long while.

_KaT aka Mistress Shinigami:_ Same here. I plan to write oodles of Mir/San, though - ones much longer than this. Besides, it was no coincidence that the Miroku/Sango chappy was the longest. I know it was probably lame (and slightly typical) of me to push Miroku and Sango into a chapter which was originally not even going to be related to them... but, ya know, I wanted to make it longer and wanted Rin to have a little companionship. Yay for Kohaku/Rin! I plan to write one someday...

===

Kagome sighed, sitting with her group at a lunch table. She remembered hearing something about a new student, but she didn't really pay much attention - at least until she heard some oddly familiar remarks about him.

"He's so rude, and he threatened to beat up some poor defenseless student just for bumping into him," Eri remarked. "Extremely arrogant, that's for sure."

"If it weren't for his attitude he was be slightly attractive," Yuka told them. Kagome sighed, knowing there was no way it could be Inuyasha - the chances were slim of it being his reincarnation.

"Hey, that's him right now, Kagome!" Ayumi gasped, elbowing her friend. Kagome looked up, gaping. He was almost identical to Inuyasha - in his human form, anyway. Okay, so he had shorter hair, but it still resembled him greatly.

He eyed Kagome, studying her. There was something vaguely familiar about her, he was sure of it. He couldn't put his finger on it, though. He walked by her, snorting and sticking his nose up in the air.

"Hey, if you've got something to say to me, out with it!" she demanded, jumping up. He smirked, ignoring her. "Hnn..." she huffed, dropping back into her seat. "What a jerk..." Well, she had to admit, there was definately a possibility it was his reincarnation.

"I bet he's an American," Eri told her friends. Ayumi and Yuka nodded, while Kagome simply looked off after him. Maybe it was Inuyasha's reincarnation, and if so maybe the woman she had talked to was right about Kikyou and Inuyasha being eternally destined to be with each other, even through reincarnation.

"So what's Mr. Attitude's name, anyway?" Kagome asked, glaring off after him. He sat alone, acting too high-and-mighty to be seen with anyone around there.

"Shinichi," Ayumi remembered, "Shinichi Odayashi." Kagome nodded, submitting it to her memory. In the event that this was Inuyasha reincarnated wasn't about to forget his name.

===

Through the next week Kagome kept a close eye on Shinichi, observing him. The more she was around him, the more she realized his trait were similar to - but not the same as - Inuyasha's, much like Kikyou and herself. She noticed the Shinichi did seem to have a strong liking to ramen, much like Inuyasha did. Shinichi, though, was more secretive while Inuyasha had always felt he had nothing to hide. Kagome assumed it was all in his upbringing - nature verses nurture. Finally she had decided to do what no one else would: she would attempt to befriend him.

"Hi," Kagome began, standing behind him, "mind if I sit with you?" He gestured to the surrounding seats.

"It's a free country, sit wherever the heck you want," he grumbled, consumed in his lunch. Kagome could see her friends - along with almost everyone in the school - watching her. She swallowed hard and sat across from him.

"So, um... where did you move here from?" she asked him, smiling genuinely.

"Keh," he responded. She cleared her throat, picking at her food. "I honestly didn't think you cared," he admitted.

"Well, everyone needs a friend, no matter who they are," she told him. He exhaled, leaning back.

"I moved from here in Tokyo when I was four to live in New York City," he told her, "I moved back to live with some relatives after my parents got killed in a subway crash." Her eyes softened, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I'm sure it's probably a tough subject for you."

"You get used to it after a while," he told her, "the pain doesn't really ever go away, but after a while the pain becomes a part of you." Kagome sighed, closing her eyes.

"So... um... what type of music do you listen to?" she asked him, desperate to change the subject.

"Mostly just American stuff," he told her, plastering his overly-confident smile back across his face, "ya know, Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, Avril Lavigne, Evanecense, Linkin Park, Alien Ant Farm, Sum 41 - American rock." Kagome nodded.

"I've never heard of Alien Ant Farm, but I like the others," she told him, "but my favorites are Ayumi Yamasaki, Dream, and Do as Infinity."

"So, what was your name, girl?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Kagome," she told him, "Kagome Higurashi. I live at the Higurashi shrine." Shinichi nodded.

"I think I remember where that's at," he told her.

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka watched the two from a distance, completely dazed. "I think they make a cute couple," Ayumi told her two companions. The other two simply gawked, unable to speak.

===

Souta grinned as his sister ran passed him, a huge grin across her face as she quickly gobbled her breakfast. She was back to her old self - whatever force that had been weighing her down lately had lifted and let her free. "Sorry to leave in such a hurry, I'm supposed to meet a friend before school!" she shouted, rushing out the door.

Kagome panted, putting her hands to her knees as she came to the street. She looked around and smiled upon seeing the raven haired boy waiting for her, looked thoroughly annoyed. "Inuyasha..." she whispered.

"Look, I don't know who the hell Inuyasha is, but my name is Shinichi," he growled at her, "SHI-NI-CHI! Remember?" Kagome nodded, giggled slightly as fond memories came to her.

_"My name is Kagome, NOT Kikyou! KA-GO-ME!"_

"Just what do you find so funny?!" he demanded. She shook her head.

"It's nothing," she assured him, "I'm just half asleep. I know who you are, Shinichi." He snorted.

"Feh."

Kagome ran her hands up and down her arms, attempting to warm herself - when she'd rushed out the door she'd forgotten to grab her jacket, and it was very chilly outside. He shot her an annoyed look right before he draped his coat over her shoulders.

"Thanks, Shinichi," she told him. He snorted.

"Yeah, well..." He quickly tried to think up an excuse. "You were annoying me shivering like that." She smiled, pulling it tight around her neck. It really did sound like an excuse Inuyasha would make up, when she thought about it.

===

"So when are you and Shinichi gonna go out on a date?" Yuka asked Kagome. Kagome's eyes grew wide as saucers upon hearing her friends' question. "C'mon, Kagome, don't play innocent," she told her, "You've been inseparable for months now. Isn't it about time you actually went on a date?"

"Well, he... he hasn't really asked me," Kagome admitted. Yuka rolled her eyes agitatedly.

"So? Ask him!" she argued, "it's the twenty-first century, Kagome - sometimes a girl asks a guy out!" Kagome blushed and looked away.

"I don't want to take a chance on ruining out friendship," Kagome told her. Yuka sighed, shaking her head.

"Look, how about you and Shinichi go on a double date with Houjo and me," Yuka suggested. Kagome gawked, wondering how that came about. "And I asked HIM out," Yuka explained, "and he said yes. You and Shinichi should come."

"No, no, I wouldn't want to impose," Kagome explained quickly. Yuka shook her head in determination.

"You're coming, Kagome," he ordered, "you and Shinichi both."

"What about Shinichi?" a voice rang, a shadow falling over them.

"You and Kagome are coming on a double date with Houjo and me and that's final," Yuka demanded, looking back at him. Shinichi winced.

"I had nothing to do with this," Kagome assured him. He nodded.

"Fine, whatever," he told them, "but I'm not paying for anything."

"I figured you'd say that," Yuka sighed, "so Houjo agreed to pay if you didn't buy out everything on the menu."

"I take it we're going to WacDonalds, right?" Kagome questioned. Yuka nodded.

"Yup," Yuka confirmed.

===

Shinichi snorted, crossing his arms and walking beside Kagome. "Yuka and Houjo were starting to make me sick," he grumbled, "I hate PDA..." Kagome snickered as he continued to ramble on about how sickening it was to watch them together. Who would have known that Yuka and Houjo would be such a perfect couple? She leaned on Shinichi's shoulder, sighing happily. "Uh... Kagome? What're you doing...?" he questioned, blushing. She didn't answer him, just slid her hand into his. He suddenly understood - she wanted them to be a couple. He didn't say anything, letting the comforting silence speak for itself.

It had been months since he'd met her, and he knew now that he was in love with her. Very few girls had ever even been around them, and of all of the girls he knew, she meant the most. She was the only girl he could ever see himself with as an adult, or even as an old man. He wanted to be with her forever, no matter what. He gently squeezed her hand and walked her to the front of the shrine. "Goodnight, Kagome Higurashi," he told her. She smiled, looking up at him.

"Goodnight, Shinichi Odayashi," she told him. He looked deep into her warm, chocolate eyes, caught in her gaze. He decided there was no better time than the present, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. At first she seemed dazed, but then locked her arms around his neck and blissfully returning the kiss. Once the two broke apart she traced her hand down the side of his face, smiling bashfully. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow," he told her. She brushed her lips against his cheek and rushed off inside, stopping and turning to wave goodbye. Upon shutting the door she squealed and rushed up into her room, dropping onto her bed and sighing contently.

"Kagome has a boyfriend!" taunted a voice.

"Souta!" she shouted chasing him out. "You were spying on me, weren't you!?"

===

_So our story concludes here, with things being (almost) back to normal. Inuyasha and Kikyou lived together until the end of their days, and through reincarnation returned to each other in the modern era through Kagome and Shinichi. The two married and took care of Higurashi Shrine, living happily ever after... or, at least, as happily as could be expect of them. Yuka and Houjo became quite the couple, and moved into an apartment not far from Kagome and Shinichi, and eventually through the two girls Shinichi and Houjo learned to get along. _

_Miroku and Sango, of course, stayed in the business of exorcising demons. Their relationship had hit the rocks many a time, but they had always found a way to work it out. As for Kohaku, he and Rin had taken a strong liking to each other, and about ten or so years after meeting her she had ventured to the taijiya village in search of him after she had lost her parents to a famine. She had grown much since he last remembered, and after a year or so he had finally sought out her hand in marriage, and she had accepted. She herself never managed to learn the ways of a taijiya, but with the help from Sango her children managed to grown to be some of the finest in the village. To this very day there is said to be a town in the mountains which descends from a line of the line of the taijiyas, built on the foundation of that very village, but no one is sure how true the legends are._

_Ayame and Kouga had become the living image of the clan, and had what many would call the perfect relationship - It's amazing what a difference one person's life can make. Their line lasted a long time, and it's still uncertain if it is still around. Kyoko traveled with Sesshoumaru for a while, and through their similar qualities had somehow managed to work their way into each other's hearts. Jaken, who had felt somewhat left behind, had left in search of a higher purpose, though he had only found the inside of an ogre's stomach._

_Onigumo died quick and painless, and Naraku died from the memory of all - all, that is, except Kikyou and Kagome. For the longest Kagome held the secrets, bottled inside, until she could no longer. She sought out the greatest manga artist she knew of to spin her thread into a tale of greatest - Rumiko Takahashi. From that day the manga began, and even now Rumiko continues to write her adaptation of one girl's adventures in the Warring States Era of Japan._

===

Well, that last part was a bit strange, but I couldn't just leave it hanging. All in all, I think I did a good job. I dunno, maybe I've just had a little too much cappuccino, but I really think this is my best yet.


End file.
